A Tale of Wally and Norman
by kawaiibunnyfangirl
Summary: A little adventure and a true expression of love seen from Wally and Norman! First fan fic ;) mild violence and a little suggestive


When Wally's alarm clock went off, he was eager to start his day. He went to his kitchen to grab some food, a spring in his step.

"Are you in a hurry?" Wally's uncle that I can't remember the name of asked.

"You could say that," Wally winked as he walked out of his house.

As he cautiously munched on his cereal he thought about his plans for the day ahead.

"First thing's first, I have to get to Petalburg!" Wally smiled to himself.

"What's in Petalburg?" a voice commented from behind him. It was Wally's mortal enemy, Steven.

"What do _you_ want, Steven?" Wally sighed.

"Aren't I allowed to go to Petalburg?" Steven said smugly. "Or is there something there that you're hiding?"

"Hiding?" Wally was mildly startled. There was no way the Steven could know! "I'm not hiding anything."

"You sound pretty defensive for someone who's innocent," Steven said.

Wally wished he could wipe the smirk off of Steven's face. "I challenge you to a pokemon battle!" Wally shouted.

"That sounds like a waste of time, seeing as I'm the Champion and you're pathetic," Steven retaliated.

"I thought Evan was the Champion now..," Wally mumbled.

"Yeah, that's kind of an honorary thing," Steven said while shrugging. "I mean, people can beat me all they want but I still get to have the Champion title since that's kinda my job."

"You know, I never actually knew how that worked. That's actually pretty interesti- THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Wally shouted. He glanced down at his watch reflexively. "Oh great, and now I'm gonna be late to my-"

Wally didn't stop himself in time and had accidentally told Steven too much.

"Your what?" Steven asked.

"Nothing, forget I said anything," Wally replied awkwardly. "Now if you excuse me, I don't know how to continue this plot point."

"See you later, alligator," said Steven.

"In a while, crocodile," Wally replied.

With that, Wally was back on his way to Petalburg, free of interruptions. When he finally arrived, he headed straight towards the gym.

"Hey, Wally!" a nameless old man said. "You challenge the gym leader here an awful lot. Still haven't beaten him?" The man laughed at his own joke.

"Haha yeah, I'm still trying my hardest!" Wally lied to the old man. In reality, Wally didn't have a single gym badge, so he wasn't even _allowed_ to challenge Norman, the fifth gym leader, yet.

"Do your best!" The man told Wally. "And remember to have fun!"

"Oh, I always have fun with Norman," Wally said. He then winked and entered the gym, leaving the man alone and mildly confused.

"Wally? Is that you?" Norman called when he heard someone enter the gym.

"Yes, it's me," Wally replied.

"You know it's dangerous for us to be seeing each other during the day!" Norman scolded Wally.

"I know, but I couldn't wait any longer," Wally said with passion. "How much longer do we have to hide our love?"

"Just until you're eighteen," Norman assured him. "Then, we can elope to the Kanto region, change our names, and live average lives as pokemon breeders until we die."

"You always know the perfect things to say," said Wally.

"We just have to wait a few more years," Norman smiled and embraced Wally.

TIME SKIP OF MAYBE FIVE YEARS? IDK HOW OLD WALLY IS

"Today is the day!" Wally said to his reflection in the mirror. He straightened his tie and adjusted his suit. He wanted to look crisp for his wedding, even if his family couldn't be there to see it.

"Wally? What's taking so long?" Wally's uncle was at the door. Wally was supposed to come out an hour ago, but he just couldn't.

Wally put his hand in his pocket and searched for the slip of paper. He pulled it out, his hands trembling. Wally walked over to his desk and pulled open the top drawer. Under a stack of papers was a knife he had been saving for a few years by this point. All for this special day, his eighteenth birthday.

"Wally?" his uncle shouted again. Wally walked over to the door, unlocked the handle, and pulled it open. Wally then brought the knife up in his hands and slit his uncle's throat.

It was painful for Wally, but he waited until he knew that his uncle was dead. He glanced back to the piece of paper and made a run for the address of his and Norman's rendezvous point.

When Wally finally arrived to the small abandoned island off the east coast, he looked around for Norman.

"Wally?" Norman had been looking for Wally as well. "I'm so glad you're safe."

"Now we can love each other freely!" Wally told Norman. He had never been so happy.

And they lived happily ever after THE END


End file.
